


Idiot

by Garance



Series: DCEUshot [48]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe
Genre: F/M, Martha scene, Realization, Self-Reflection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Il allait tuer un homme innocent qui comme dernière volonté ne pensait pas à lui mais à sa mère ?!





	Idiot

Idiot

  
Bruce n'était pas surpris de sa malchance. Au fil des années, la moitié, ou plus, de son entourage était morte sans qu'il ne puisse y faire grand chose. Alors avoir Superman à ses pieds lui faisait un bien fou.

  
''Martha... Sauve Martha !''

  
Quoi ? Martha ? Sa mère ? Comment cet enfoiré d'extra-terrestre pouvait savoir à propos de sa mère et l'utiliser contre lui ?!

  
''C'est le nom de sa mère !''

  
La journaliste lui a dit en se précipitant sur l'alien. Mère ? Superman ? L'alien avait une mère ? Est-ce que l'alien était humain ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Il allait tuer un homme innocent qui comme dernière volonté ne pensait pas à lui mais à sa mère ?!

  
Bruce jeta la lance. Quel idiot il était.

  
Fin


End file.
